A l'éclat d'une lampe terne
by Neliia
Summary: Voici l'histoire "A la lueur d'une lampe éteinte" du point de vue de Kyo. Cela se passe après le retour de Kyo, donc à la fin du manga. C'est un Two-shot. "Ses pensées n'étaient que trop régulièrement remplies du désir de la revoir. Une envie irrépressible. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il entendait leurs voix. La sienne était plus claire, plus forte que les autres."
1. A l'éclat

Bonjour ! Suite à une demande de Clemantine, j'ai écrit la version de Kyo de mon histoire "A la lueur d'une lampe éteinte", que j'ai d'ailleurs réécrite et remodelée.

Je dédie donc cette histoire et plus généralement toutes mes œuvres à ma sœur et bêta Clemantine. :)

* * *

Cela faisait trois longues années qu'il voyageait pour retrouver sa terre natale. Son chez lui. Trois années qui lui avaient paru interminables, malgré leurs richesses. Il avait rencontré de nombreuses personnes, en avait combattu une partie mais avait toujours appris. Il restait le plus fort bien sûr, mais il s'était quelque peu ouvert aux autres et à leur culture. Il avait hâte de rentrer bien que la solitude ne le gêne pas plus que ça. Il avait toujours été taciturne et ne parlait jamais pour rien. Toutefois, il ne connaissait que trop bien ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui et ne souhaitait en rien les faire attendre plus longtemps. Il était empli du besoin impérieux de la rejoindre. Elle était sa raison de vivre, ou plutôt il ne pouvait exister que par et pour elle maintenant que le clan Mibu avait été décimé.

 **Ω**

Voilà maintenant quelques mois qu'il était de retour au Japon. Il avait encore une longe route devant lui avant de pouvoir retrouver les siens mais il ne se plaignit pas. Il ne se plaignait jamais. Après tout, il était le plus fort. Un démon. Il avait fait tant de victimes qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de montrer la moindre faiblesse. Et la lassitude qu'il pouvait éprouver quelque fois était toujours intelligemment repoussé loin de sa conscience, l'empressement prenant sa place.

Ses pensées n'étaient que trop régulièrement remplies du désir de la revoir. Une envie irrépressible. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il entendait leurs voix. La sienne était plus claire, plus forte que les autres. Généralement, elle était heureuse et il était satisfait qu'elle eut suivi son conseil. Néanmoins, sa voix paraissait teintée d'une tristesse infinie quelque fois. Il se demandait alors si ce n'était pas le soir pour elle. Elle avait souvent tendance il y a trois ans déjà, à dormir roulée en boule, repliée sur elle-même. Elle lui avait souvent donné envie de la réconforter alors mais il s'était toujours ravisé. Il n'était pas de ce genre là.

Enfin, un jour, le chemin lui parut plus familier. Il reconnut alors la route où il avait indirectement rencontré Yuya, emprisonné qu'il était dans le maudit corps de Kyoshiro. Il sourit malgré lui en pensant à elle et alluma sa longue pipe, désireux de se changer les idées. Il avait beau être fort et puissant, il n'était pas infaillible et le stress de revoir ses compagnons grimpait progressivement.

Finalement, après quelques longues heures de marche, il **la** vit enfin. Elle semblait triste malgré la présence de son ami Kyoshiro. La voir ainsi lui pinça le cœur et il vit le Tenrô briller intensément, répondant à ses propres émotions. Yuya comme Kyoshiro se protégèrent de cette lueur par trop vive et ne semblèrent pas le reconnaître au premier abord, trop aveuglé. Il eut un petit rire moqueur avant de dire :

 _« - J'aurais pu m'extraire seul des décombres de la tour rouge mais le tenrô m'a projeté à l'autre bout de la terre. Du coup j'ai mis un temps fou pour revenir jusqu'ici... Je vais me venger. Tout le long du chemin, j'ai entendu ta voix et celle des autres qui m'appelaient... Je t'ai fait attendre. »_

Par ces quelques phrases, il lui signifiait combien il avait apprécié son soutien et essayait à sa façon de se faire pardonner pour ces trois longues années, bien qu'il n'était en rien fautif. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et il posa une main rassurante sur sa tête. Il n'osait pas l'enlacer, peu sur de leur relation potentielle. Elle l'aimait, elle lui avait dit certes mais c'était il y a trois ans. Et son euphorie n'était peut-être que passagère. Le démon avait eu le temps de bien y réfléchir durant ses années d'errance. Pourtant, il était comblé par l'étreinte de la jeune femme. La réserve de son étreinte était également du fait de la présence de son ami. Il aurait voulu être seul avec la jeune femme, voir si elle l'aimait toujours, s'il avait le droit de l'avoir pour femme. S'il la méritait. Alors il se contenta de cette main chaudement posé et d'un regard intense qui ne quittait pas Yuya.

Sur le chemin pour aller chez Kyoshiro et Sakuya, il put détailler le corps de la blonde. Ses cheveux avaient poussés, toujours aussi soyeux. Il pouvait en sentir encore la caresse sous sa paume. Il avait pu vaguement apprécier son corps ferme pressé contre le sien et aurait aimé en apprendre plus. Malgré tout, il avait également remarqué la pointe de la cicatrice laissée par le coup quasi fatal de Nobunaga. Ainsi que la chair, légèrement plus pale, en douze points. Les étoiles symbolisant sa vie avait marqué son corps à jamais. Ce n'était visible que si on regardait bien mais pourtant, elles étaient là. Ces douze petites marques symbolisant sa vie raccourcie à douze petites heures où elle avait souffert comme jamais. Il y avait également le stigmate apposé par Kyoshiro quand il l'avait blessé, enfant, avec son katana.

Ce sont ces remords et ces cicatrices qui amenèrent le démon à s'éloigner quelque peu de la jeune femme. Avait-il réellement eu raison de revenir ? N'était-elle pas plus heureuse loin de lui ? N'avait-elle pas suivi les derniers mots qu'il lui avait prononcé « sois heureuse » ? Toutes ces marques ou presque étaient présentes par sa faute. Il avait un nombre incalculable de dettes envers elle.

Le manque de réaction face à la certaine distance qu'il avait tout d'abord prise sans l'imposer de la part de Yuya, confirma le démon dans son choix. Il était revenu pour elle et il aurait voulu lui dire. Mais son envie de vouloir plus était avortée par des contraintes sentimentales, des doutes, des hésitations et des incertitudes.

Quelques jours plus tard, le temps à tous de prendre la route et de délaisser leur quotidien, la bande complète fut réunie. Aucun ne manquait à l'appel et Tokito était même de la partie, fidèle à elle-même. Elle suivait toujours Akira, certaine qu'elle pourrait le battre un jour. Kyo s'amusa de l'enthousiasme extravagant de Tigre Rouge et Yukimura qui chantaient, dansaient, criaient. Il suivit du coin de l'œil la consommation sérieuse de sa belle, qui était rayonnante, tout en sourire et en éclats de rire. Il fumait sa pipe, buvait un verre, souriait à une blague. Il était tout simplement heureux. Personne ne se rendait compte de la situation dans laquelle il avait été durant ces trois années et il n'en parlerait de toute façon pas, mais il avait été seul. Lui n'avait pas pu compter sur ses amis quand la douleur de l'isolement se faisait trop vivement ressentir. Il n'avait pu compter que sur lui-même, comme toujours et il avait retrouvé une partie de sa bestialité d'autrefois.

Il suivit du coin de l'œil la lente progression de Yuya entre les corps ivres pour sortir un instant. Il la comprenait, cette moiteur étouffante était difficilement supportable, tout comme cette proximité. Ses sens, non loin de s'être émoussés, n'étaient plus adaptés à ressentir autant d'auras différentes et il avait les nerfs mis à rude épreuve. C'est pourquoi, lorsque tout le monde fut endormi ou au bord du coma, il choisit de sortir à son tour. La fraîcheur de l'air lui fit du bien, tout comme l'éloignement de cet espace clos. Il se sentait étrangement à l'étroit entre ces quatre murs, à cause de ces trois longues années à l'air libre bien sûr, mais ils lui rappelaient également les murs de sa cellule où, enfant, il avait été enchaîné.

Il avança vers l'endroit où il supposait qu'elle se trouvait. Il s'arrêta un instant pour la contempler. Son kimono orangé et jaune, symbolisant l'automne, la mettait divinement bien en valeur. Il était quelque peu ouvert, dévoilant la naissance de sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle et de ses formes ravageuses. En bougeant dans son sommeil, elle avait écarté quelque peu les pans de son kimono, dévoilant des jambes galbées. Des fleurs venaient encadrer ses cheveux répandus parmi elles.

Elle était belle.

Elle dormait bien au vu de sa respiration calme et apaisée. Pendant un temps, il n'osa l'approcher. Il ne se connaissait que trop bien et savait quelles pulsions pouvaient l'étreindre s'il venait à être trop proche. Il la désirait comme jamais et n'était que trop douloureusement conscient de la distance qui les séparait pourtant. Malgré toutes les questions qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, il décida de les balayer de son esprit pour se pencher et embrasser la belle endormie. Toutefois, au contraire de ce qu'il pensait alors, elle se réveilla rapidement, alerte. Elle parut un peu déboussolée au début et il la fixa intensément, espérant faire passer d'un simple regard toute l'ampleur de son désir et de son amour pour elle.

Il sourit moqueusement face à la légère coloration du teint de la jeune femme. Pourtant au fond, il se demanda quelle allait être la réaction de la chasseuse. Il pouvait lire les questions qui défilaient dans ses yeux. Pouvait-elle répondre à ce baiser ? Signifiait-il la même chose pour eux deux ? L'aimait-il autant qu'elle l'aimait ? Elle se redressa quelque peu, effaçant quelque peu la distance qui les séparait. Le démon n'osait bouger, incertain quant à l'attitude à adopter. Il préféra la laisser faire. Ainsi, il était sûr de ne pas commettre d'impair... Elle s'approcha toujours plus, lentement, timidement. Le démon vit son regard papillonner entre ses yeux rouges et ses lèvres avides quand elle l'embrassa. S'il était incertain au début, il devint rapidement passionné. Les mains avides de la chasseuse de primes vinrent fourrager dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il enlaçait sa taille pour la sentir plus étroitement serré contre lui.

Ils se séparèrent rapidement quand ils entendirent, quasi simultanément, des bruits de pas incertains. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi finalement. Kyo n'aurait su dire s'il aurait alors pu s'arrêter à ce simple baiser, enfiévré de passion. Il reconnut Akari, titubant vers lui pour le frapper, d'un coup qu'il esquiva très facilement. Il en profita pour laisser sa belle avec la soigneuse. Il se dirigea vers la salle et esquissa une grimace d'ennui face aux nombreux bruits présents dans la pièce commune. Finalement, il préféra se diriger vers la terrasse, s'asseyant à même le sol, contemplant la lune et profitant de la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Il entendit quelques temps après Yuya déposer avec plus ou moins de douceur Akira auprès des autres et un bain se remplir. Elle n'avait visiblement pas envie de dormir elle non plus. Il posa sa tête contre le mur, lâchant un soupir. La simple image de son corps le rendit fou de désir et il l'aurait sûrement rejoint si les cicatrices qu'il avait aperçues plus tôt ne s'étaient pas rappelées à lui. Il se sentit alors tout de suite refroidi et les innombrables pensées maintes fois ressassées ressurgir dans sa conscience. Les questions dont il ne pouvait trouver de réponse s'imposèrent à lui, le torturant et le culpabilisant d'être revenu. Il finit par s'endormir sur ses sombres idées.

Le lendemain, il sentit que la jeune femme essayait de lui parler mais il ne put accéder à sa requête silencieuse, d'une part car il n'en avait pas vraiment l'envie, d'autre part car il était accaparé par ses amis qui cherchaient à tout connaître du long voyage qu'il avait parcouru. Il ne disait rien bien sûr, préférant les laisser imaginer ce qu'il voulait sur ses potentielles visites. Il sentit un malaise poindre quand ils commencèrent à évoquer les conquêtes exotiques qu'il avait dû trouver sur son chemin et il intima au silence par son regard et sa prestance. Il avait beau être un démon, il connaissait le respect et la loyauté. Ne l'avait-il d'ailleurs pas prouvé en restant jusqu'au bout au côté de son mentor ?

Peu après, il vit la jeune femme s'éloigner, sûrement pour faire un tour. Il en voulut instantanément à ses amis de l'avoir mis dans cette situation aussi délicate mais il fut bientôt repris dans le flot incessant de paroles. Il regarda par la fenêtre mais ne vit nulle trace de la chasseuse de primes. Il savait qu'ils allaient devoir se parler un jour mais il préférait éloigner cette perspective le plus loin qu'il pouvait. Il était homme à profiter du présent et la relation ambiguë qu'ils entretenaient alors lui suffisait.

Quelques instants plus tard, il la vit revenir, des couleurs plus prononcées sur le visage. Il leva un sourcil, intrigué mais elle haussa seulement les épaules, ne désirant pas lui répondre. Agacé, il martyrisa la table de ses doigts mais elle lui tourna le dos, rendant tout forme de communication impossible. Il se ressaisit. Il n'avait pas besoin de connaître les moindres pensées de la jeune femme et n'en avait de toute façon ni le droit, ni les capacités.

 **Ω**

Une semaine passa, sans qu'aucune évolution entre eux n'apparaisse. Ils se contentaient d'une communication verbale, de quelques gestes et parfois, d'un baiser chastement volé au détour d'un couloir. Ces moments d'amour non-exprimés les rendaient alors plus perplexes, plus incertains quant au futur qui les attendait. Kyo savait qu'il n'y avait pas de rédemption pour le démon qu'il était mais il désirait plus que tout finir avec Yuya qu'il savait être la femme de sa vie. Toutefois, l'amour ne suffisait pas toujours. Il ne le savait que trop bien et c'est ce qui le poussait à ne faire aucun effort pour rendre leur lien plus compréhensible, clair et lisible. Il restait ostensiblement dans le flou, diluant les contours, les emplissant tous deux de doutes aussi douloureux que pesants.

* * *

Review ?


	2. D'une lampe terne

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont lu et/ou me laissent des reviews ! Je vous aime :)

Voici la suite et fin de ma fanfiction "A l'éclat d'une lampe terne" !

* * *

Kyo laissa les semaines passer sans que leur relation n'évolue. Il pensait avoir trouvé un juste compromis entre ses envies et ses remords. Ainsi, de temps à autre, quand il ne pouvait plus se contenir, il venait la voir dans sa chambre pour effleurer ses courbes, enflammer ses sens de baisers que même Satan n'aurait pu qualifier de chastes... Finalement, il la lâchait, la laissant au moins aussi pantelante de désir que lui. Il prenait bien soin de ne se faire voir de personne, ne voulant pas qu'elle ait à souffrir de remarques désobligeantes. Cela lui permettait également de lui laisser le choix. Il ne l'obligeait à rien, encore moins d'être avec lui. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il désirait pour elle de toute façon.

Un jour qu'il fumait tranquillement, assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, il la vit partir le visage sombre. Des cernes noires cerclaient ses yeux, signe qu'elle avait peu dormi. Il avait bien sûr entendu les nombreux soupirs de la jeune femme qui n'avait pas arrêté de se tourner et de se retourner dans son futon. Cependant, il n'avait pas osé venir la rejoindre. Il avait préféré la laisser à ses doutes et à ses interrogations, comme à leurs habitudes. Leur relation, si l'on pouvait qualifier leur lien ainsi, était basée sur des non-dits, des silences et des gestes avortés. Que serait-il alors advenu d'eux s'il avait transgressé ces règles murmurées dans un silence calfeutré ?

Il l'avait laissé partir, vérifiant presque inconsciemment que son trois coups pendait à ses côtés. Il avait occupé sa journée comme d'habitude, marchant un peu pour se détendre, fumant sa pipe allongé dans l'herbe, dormant d'un œil dans le jardin pour éviter d'avoir Kyoshiro sous les yeux. Il ne supportait pas l'air d'imbécile heureux de cet énergumène pour qui tout avait souri. Peut-être était-ce de la jalousie, peut-être simplement une constatation. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait blessé, tué, menti tout autant que lui et qu'il se trouvait actuellement avec la femme de sa vie, dans une maison charmante. Sûrement auraient-ils bientôt un heureux événement selon leurs désirs. Il n'avait pas eu à supporter pendant des années que son esprit soit transmuté dans un autre corps, que ses gestes et ses actes ne lui appartiennent plus, qu'il ne pouvait plus penser, courir, bouger. Alors oui, il était jaloux. Lui avait d'abord trouvé un semblant d'amour auprès de Sakuya avant qu'elle ne se révèle destinée à un autre. Il s'était ensuite rendu compte de son erreur. La femme de sa vie était une femme énergique, débordant de passion et de vitalité, blonde. Yuya.

Le soir, il se dirigea comme à son habitude dans la pièce commune. Il mangeait rarement mais s'asseyait à la fenêtre, sa longue pipe dans une main, une bouteille de saké, rapidement vidée, dans l'autre. Il passa devant la cuisine où Sakuya s'affairait aux fourneaux, seule. Il ne s'inquiéta pas, Yuya aimant prendre des bains très longs. Il l'imagina aussitôt dans la baignoire, se prélassant sans voir le temps passer.

Cependant, les minutes défilèrent sans qu'on ait vu trace de la chasseuse de primes. Sakuya et Kyoshiro s'installèrent à table, espérant que leur amie ne tarde pas trop. Plus le temps passait, plus la tension montait, inexorablement. Sakuya, espérant diminuer un peu la raideur des épaules du démon, dit doucement qu'elle était sûrement en proie avec une prime un peu plus difficile que d'habitude. Cela eut l'effet inverse. Il n'aimait pas lorsqu'il ne connaissait pas l'exacte position de la jeune femme. Il se sentait plus serein quand il était au fait de chacun de ses mouvements. Depuis son retour, il était malgré lui plus protecteur, gardant toujours un œil sur Yuya et s'inquiétant plus rapidement.

Kyoshiro lui tendit une bouteille de saké et il ne le remercia pas, se contentant de vider son contenu, essayant d'apaiser sa peur. Il tiqua intérieurement. Oui, il avait peur. Peur de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Peur de ce que ce retard impliquait. Peur qu'elle ne revienne pas. Peur de revivre cette solitude absolue sans qu'il n'y ait plus d'espoir de la revoir cette fois-ci.

Ils attendirent quelques heures avant que Kyo ne se lève brusquement, les faisant tous sursauter. Sa bouteille tomba au sol, répandant ses ultimes gouttes au sol tandis que le repas était abandonné, froid, sur la table. Son Tenrô en main, il ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter, lâchant à peine ces quelques mots :

 _« - Je vais la chercher, cette andouille a du se perdre. »_

Aucun de ses deux hôtes ne prit la peine de relever la tension dans sa voix, l'infime hésitation sur le qualificatif. Ils se contentèrent de le laisser partir, confiants quant au fait qu'il la ramènerait. Le démon partit le plus sereinement possible, ne voulant pas montrer à quel point l'angoisse tiraillait chacun de ses muscles pour le pousser à courir, à se dépêcher pour voir ce qui se passait, ce qui retenait la belle loin de lui.

Sur la route, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'élancer, loin des yeux scrutateurs de ces deux amis, il fit la rencontre des Sacrés du Ciel et de Tokito qui, le connaissant bien, s'inquiétèrent aussitôt de son regard noir, de son visage tiré. Ils reconnaissaient bien là les marques d'inquiétude propres à leur mutique chef. Ils n'eurent pas à demander ce qu'il se passait. La seule personne au monde capable de le mettre dans cet état était la chasseuse blonde.

Ils n'osèrent pas poser de questions, comprenant juste qu'il fallait la retrouver. Le démon se sentit quelque peu soulagé de voir ses amis. Jamais il ne l'aurait avoué bien sur, mais les voir avait réussi à apaiser son esprit embrumé par les sévices que pouvait subir la jeune femme actuellement. Il ne pensait pas un instant à ce qu'elle put simplement être en retard. Il ne raisonnait plus de la même manière quand il s'agissait d'elle. Bien qu'il était certain de la retrouver, il était le plus fort après tout, cependant, cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle soit actuellement en danger. Il le sentait au fond de lui, il ressentait une angoisse sourde et diffuse qui lui donnait envie de hurler, de tuer tout le monde sur son passage. Pourtant, cela ne l'aurait mené à rien sinon à le calmer quelque peu.

 **Ω**

Deux jours. Voilà deux jours qu'ils la cherchaient, sans résultat. Le démon n'avait rien mangé depuis qu'il était parti et ils ne s'étaient pas reposés. Il aurait voulu continuer mais ses cinq compagnons avaient déjà fait un long voyage pour le retrouver et ils voulaient se reposer. Ils avaient également à cœur de la retrouver bien sûr, mais ils ne diraient pas non à une courte halte. Ce fut Bontemaru, sûrement le plus sage d'entre eux, qui réussit à ce que leur chef leur accorde une pause. Tokito avait compris l'ampleur de l'influence de Kyo sur ses compagnons. Le lien qui les avait uni et les unissait encore était incroyablement puissant. Elle n'avait osé le dire mais cela l'impressionnait. Dans le clan Mibu, il n'était pas question d'un tel rapprochement.

Ils avaient établi leur camp dans une sorte de petite clairière entourée d'arbres. L'ambiance n'était pas à la fête et un silence de plomb entourait tous les membres de la bande. Tokito, préparant ses affaires, s'était approché de son mentor et amant pour lui poser une question qui trottait dans sa tête depuis un moment :

 _ _« - Akira, tu ne trouves pas que Yuya est toujours en danger seulement quand Kyo est là ? Après tout, cela fait trois ans qu'elle n'avait pas été... Aïe ! Akari, tu vas me le payer !__ _ _»__

Alors qu'elle allait finir sa phrase, Akari s'était approchée pour lui mettre un coup sur le crâne. Elle voulut aussitôt répliquer avant de prendre conscience de ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle ne voulait pas insinuer une cause à effet mais elle avait simplement fait une constatation. Quand elle se coucha, silencieuse, elle regretta ses paroles d'une part car elles avaient été blessantes et d'autre part car elle n'avait pu s'endormir comme à son habitude contre Akira qui voulait visiblement lui faire payer d'avoir blessé son « grand-frère ».

Très vite, les yeux se fermèrent, chacun ruminant ses propres pensées avant de s'endormir. Seul le démon ne pouvait fermer les yeux. Il était évident qu'il faisait le malheur de Yuya. Il avait naïvement cru qu'un démon pouvait aimer un ange sans lui brûler les ailes. Il savait pourtant que tout avait un prix. Il avait déjà accumulé un nombre impressionnant de dettes auprès d'elle. De par sa nature, elle avait été blessée de nombreuses fois, elle avait failli mourir, un idiot l'avait embrassé de force, elle était entrée dans un monde de sang et de violence alors même qu'elle aurait du vivre heureuse avec son frère, trouvant un homme idéal et parfait pour elle. S'il n'avait pas été aussi angoissée, il aurait ri à cette pensée. Il était loin du prince charmant. Pendant longtemps, les femmes n'avaient rien représenté pour lui sinon un moyen d'assouvir ses besoins. Et puis elle était entrée dans sa vie. Il l'avait trouvé insignifiante, bête et plate et puis la conviction de son regard, la force de sa voix l'avaient amusées. Il l'avait laissé vivre et avait regardé son parcours, enfermé dans le corps de Kyoshiro. Il avait appris à mieux la connaître quand il avait pris la place de cet abruti. Elle était pleine de vie, énergique, elle ne pliait devant rien. La force et le pouvoir ne représentait rien pour elle. Il était le plus fort pourtant, le plus puissant. Son bonheur semblait donc impossible si elle vivait à ses côtés. Et pourtant, elle l'avait aimé... Elle ne l'avait pas avoué clairement mais il l'avait compris. Il avait alors saisi la portée de ses gestes, elle l'avait toujours encouragé quand bien même elle ne le connaissait presque pas. Elle l'avait également ramené à la raison...

Et il l'aimait. D'un amour ardent et passionné. Et c'est cet amour qui la faisait souffrir. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre avec lui, il était comme un poison pour elle. Et pourtant... sa simple vue le mettait de bonne humeur. Leurs altercations le rendaient rieurs. Il souriait plus souvent. Il n'éprouvait plus cette solitude écrasante d'être le dernier des Mibu, d'avoir sur la conscience le poids d'avoir tué son mentor. Il était un démon parmi les humains qui, auprès d'un ange, avait fini par trouvé sa place. Il aurait voulu tellement plus. Il voulait passer sa vie à ses côtés, peut-être fonder une famille. Il voulait la voir vieillir à ses côtés et ne plus avoir à souffrir de cette angoisse qui lui rongeait les sangs, anesthésiait ses sens et le rendait fou. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. Elle ne devrait pas avoir à souffrir. Elle avait réussi à vivre trois ans sans lui et il était temps de mettre fin à cette relation stérile qui ne les mènerait nulle part. Finalement, il aurait mieux fait de ne pas revenir. Il avait enfin la solution à ces questionnements. Leur amour était impossible. Elle était trop pure pour qu'il puisse l'approcher sans la ternir à jamais. Il avala une longue gorgée d'alcool, espérant calmant ses attentes qui n'arriveraient jamais. Il aurait voulu rester seul et pourtant sa solitude fut de courte durée car Akira s'approcha doucement de lui :

 _ _« - Kyo...  
__

 _ _-...  
__

 _ _\- Kyo, tu sais, on sait tous que tu aimes Yuya mais... tu devrais reprendre ton sang-froid. Tu n'as pas dormi et mangé pendant deux jours entiers...  
__

 _ _-...  
__

 _ _\- Kyo, tu...  
__

 _ _\- Lâches moi ! Arrêtez avec vos histoires ! Je vais bien ! J'ai une dette envers elle c'est tout ! Je ne peux... Nous sommes... Elle et moi c'est impossible. »__

Dire ses mots lui arrachait le cœur mais il lui fallait ouvrir les yeux. Jamais ils ne pourraient former un couple. Akira ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Un masque de douleur semblait recouvrir ses traits d'un mal immense que rien ne semblait pouvoir défaire. Il semblait... résigné. Et le fait que son mentor ne semblait plus avoir de raisons de vivre, là, à cet instant précis, déstabilisa énormément le jeune aveugle. Il comprendrait peut-être un jour quand il ne serait plus aux balbutiements de sa relation avec l'ex-Quatre Sage mais en attendant, un tel dévouement, une telle dévotion envers une personne unique lui parut incompréhensible.

Un craquement mit le démon sur le qui-vive, éclaircissant son esprit mais il n'entendit alors plus rien. Il essaya alors de se calmer lorsqu'une détonation retentit, coup de tonnerre dans le silence. Il sauta sur ses pieds et en un éclair s'élança à toute vitesse. Il pensait avoir atteint le paroxysme de sa célérité lorsqu'un cri et de nombreuses déflagrations résonnèrent. Il arriva sur place et put voir la jeune femme pliée en deux, vomissant une bile amère. Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle, prenant aussi délicatement que possible ses cheveux pour les écarter. Il remarqua les nombreuses coupures, les bleus présents partout sur son corps. Sa peau pâle faisait ressortir le sang coagulé d'innombrables blessures. Elle regardait le corps étendu, troué de nombreuses perforations d'un œil vide, morne et absent. Il essaya de l'apaiser avec son contact mais elle se dégagea bien vite, le menaçant de son arme. Kyo se dit qu'elle était choquée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre pour qu'elle cherche à lui tirer dessus. Il savait pourtant qu'elle n'avait plus de balles au nombre de coups qui avait résonné. Elle le regardait avec une rage indicible. Il comprit quand elle lui dit :

 _« - Tu a payé ta dette. »_

Elle essaya tout de même de lui tirer dessus avant de lui jeter son pistolet au visage. Le démon ne montra aucune émotion, ne dit rien. Pourtant ces cinq mots signifiaient énormément. Elle avait été là lorsqu'il parlait avec Akira. C'était elle le craquement. Interrompant ses réflexions, elle lui demanda dans un sanglot :

 _« - Pars... va-t'en..._

 _\- ... »_

Deux options s'offraient à lui. Il pouvait choisir de prendre au mot la jeune chasseuse de primes et partir ainsi, son souhait serait exaucé. Il pourrait partir loin d'elle et elle n'aurait plus jamais à souffrir par sa faute. Elle serait malheureuse un temps bien sûr, mais cette fois elle serait certaine de ne plus le revoir. Mais il pouvait également saisir cette opportunité pour lui expliquer, lui dire à quel point la vie à ses côté n'était pas simple. Elle ne serait pas heureuse. Il n'était pas romantique, ni affectueux. Il n'aimait pas être dérangé. Il était morne et solitaire. Il ne ferait que la rendre malheureuse. Néanmoins... il l'aimait.

Elle s'effondra devant elle, la faiblesse de son corps et de son esprit ne lui permettant plus de rester debout. Il s'approcha tandis qu'elle sanglotait doucement afin de la soigner. La jeune femme ne put que pleurer davantage, cet acte lui rappelant cruellement qu'elle ne pouvait jamais s'en sortir sans lui, qu'elle lui devait bien plus que ce qu'il semblait penser. Il ne fallait pas la brusquer c'était certain, c'est pourquoi il prononça son nom de la plus douce des façons.

 _« - Yuya... »_

Elle cessa de pleurer, consciente qu'il lui accordait toute son attention. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il n'avait pas totalement validé son choix. Il était tendu. Il fallait se décider et vite. Il sentait son cœur battre pour la première fois hors combat. Il dit, confus et hésitant :

« - __Je... Je... suis désolé. Je... Rahh ! Pourquoi c'est aussi dur ! Je ne voulais pas te voir souffrir par ma faute !... »__

Pourtant, elle continuait de le regarder de ses yeux verts emplis de douleur et d'incompréhension. Une douleur sourde passa comme une ombre furtive sur son visage. Ses yeux semblaient lui reprocher tous les maux du monde et il tourna le dos, incapable de les soutenir avant de continuer ses explications :

 _ _« - Pendant ces trois années, je suis redevenu le tueur, le démon aux milles victimes et... je ne pouvais pas... admettre que tu pouvais être blessée par ma faute... Tu es ma faiblesse, Yuya... Et, je pensais qu'on... que nous... »__

Il laissa de longues secondes passer, rassemblant un semblant de courage pour finalement souffler ces quelques mots :

 _ _« - Mais après ce que tu viens de vivre... Je...Je n'ai aucune excuse mais Yuya... »__

Lui tournant toujours le dos, il chercha à lui avouer ces quelques mots qu'il savait qu'elle attendait mais qu'il était incapable de prononcer. Il se contenta d'annoncer :

 _ _« - Je... Je ne veux pas te perdre ! »__

Se retournant pour voir la réaction de sa belle, sans être certain de ce qu'elle lui dirait alors, il la vit la tête entre ces deux genoux, soulageant son esprit et son corps de toutes les émotions qu'elle avait accumulé par son histoire et par le discours du démon. Il venait de lui avouer avec ses mots qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il la chérirait pour le reste de leur vie, avec ses propres moyens. Il n'était pas romantique. Il n'était pas homme à faire de grandes déclarations enflammées. Ils se disputeraient souvent. Elle le maudirait quelque fois. Mais il l'aimerait. Envers et contre tout. Il lui avouait un amour sans limite et sans faille. C'est cette vie qu'il lui offrait à travers ses mots et Yuya n'hésita pas un instant avant de lui répondre :

 _ _« - J'ai confiance en toi, Kyo. »__

Elle l'acceptait entièrement, sans réserve ni contrainte tant qu'il respectait sa promesse. Et il n'y dérogeait jamais. Le soulagement qu'éprouva alors le démon fut indescriptible tant il était apaisé par ces mots. Il ne savait pas si leur histoire durerait, si elle voudrait toujours de lui mais il essayerait de la garder. Il ferait tout pour que jamais elle ne parte et plus jamais il n'essaierait de l'abandonner.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, personne n'osa leur poser de questions mais ils ne se quittaient plus et n'en reparlèrent plus jamais. Ces quelques mots et les regards qu'ils échangeaient avaient suffit à ce qu'ils se comprennent. Leur relation était étrange parfois, difficile souvent, faite de silence et de non-dits, d'esquisse, de soupirs et de gestes. Mais ils étaient heureux. Et ils s'aimaient.

* * *

Review ?

N'hésitez pas à lire mon recueil d'OS "Aishiteru" sur Kyo et Yuya !


End file.
